Rima's Confession
by ChackieSnackie
Summary: Rima confesses to Nagihiko, and it goes the way she didn't exactly expect it the way she thought it would be.


Rima's Confession_A Rimahiko Oneshot

**Me (Blaze) :I know, I know this is lame and stupid but I just felt like doing this.**

**Blitz, Blizzard, and Blast come in.**

**Blitz: Of course this is lame and stupid. YOU made it.**

**Blast: So mean Blitz!**

**(slaps Blitz lightly)**

**Blitz: (slaps Blast)**

**Blast: (slaps Blitz)**

**Blitz: (slaps Blast)**

**Blast: (slaps Blitz)**

**Blitz: (slaps Blast**

**Blaze and Blizzard: ...(sweatdrops...and ditches Blitz and Blast :))**

MUAHAHAHHAHAH**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

"Amu! Amu!" I called. Amu turned around to face the short, blond-haired girl. "Hi Rima! Is there something you need?"

I hesitated a bit before answering. "Well, I need help and advice on confessing to Nagihiko."

Amu wasn't too surprised. "Well, why don't you start by being alone under a tree or somewhere beautiful? Don't say it so suddenly, say something like 'the view is great' before actually confessing. And then confess calmly. That would probably be something I would do."

"Thanks Amu! That's great advice!" I said. Then I headed off to find the purple-haired crossdresser.

I finally found him alone in the park, where the view is great. "A perfect time and place to confess" I thought to myself.

I walked over to Nagihiko and sat down beside him. "Hi Nagi"

"Hi Rima!...I kind of have something to say to you..." Nagihiko said shyly.

"Well, I have something to say too..." Rima said slowly. Could it be that Nagihiko wants to confess to me? ...Wait, no way. Why would someone great like HIM, like ME? A popular great boy like him shouldn't like someone short and unpopular like me...I just want him to accept my feelings, that's it...

"Well-" I was interrupted by a girl screaming. Then a small little girl ran by us and screamed "HELP!" and ran away even farther.

Nagihiko and I suddenly saw what was chasing that little girl. We realized it was 4 X-Eggs. 4? I thought...

The X-Eggs were creating a lot of destruction. Nagihiko and I character transformed into Beat Jumper and Clown Drop.

We chased after it and was met by Amu, Tadase, and Yaya as Amulet Spade, Platinum Royal, and Dear Baby.

I used Juggling Party and the bowling pins chased the X-Eggs. While they were running Amu used Colorful Canvas. It missed all the X-Eggs, but then Tadase used Holy Crown to stop it.

The X-Eggs TRIED to escape but Yaya used her little duckies to guard every escaping path. ALMOST every escaping path, that is. 2 X-Eggs escaped and 2 were caught.

We decided that Yaya and Tadase guard the two X-Eggs that were caught and me, Nagihiko, and Amu were to catch the other two X-Eggs.

Nagihiko jumped and used Blaze Shoot but, VERY UNFORTUNATELY, missed.

Luckily I used Juggling Party and blocked the way they were going.

The X-Eggs went another way but Amu got blocked that way with Spiral Heart.

Amu says some things to the X-Eggs and brings the two X-Eggs to the other caught X-Eggs.

Then she purifies them with Open Heart. "Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" Hearts go into the X-Eggs and they become normal again

Everyone says great job to each other and I just realized it was already 5:00 PM.

I tell everyone and we go home for the day.

* * *

><p>~<strong>The Next Day<strong>~

School finally ends. Yes! Away from school! :D Then I just realize I haven't confessed to Nagihiko yet. Well, I guess I have to do it today then.

"Have you seen Nagihiko?" I ask Amu, Yaya, and Tadase. "What? Are you going on a date? :)" Yaya said. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"N-no way!" I blushed and said "I just have to tell him something important my mom told me to tell him!" What a lame excuse.

They don't believe me but stops teasing me. "Anyways, we think we saw him last at the park from yesterday, Mashiro-san."

"K thanks!" I say and head over to the park. I see Nagihiko and the same spot and sit down beside him.

"I still have to continue what I meant to say from yesterday." I say. "Me too."

"You go first" I say.

"No, you go first." he says.

"You first."

"Nah, you first."

"No, you first."

"You first."

"NO, YOU first."

"You."

"OKOKOKOKOKOK ILL FREAKING GO FIRST!" I say.

"Well, the truth is, I-I a-actually...l-l-l-l-l-l-like...y-you..."

Nagihiko looks shocked but smiles. "Rima. I never knew you would actually like me. I actually liked you all this time too, but I always thought you would never like me."

I blush, smile, and say, "Me too."

"I love you, Rima"

"I love you too"

And they spent the rest of the day watching the beautiful sunset.


End file.
